<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Roaring He Shall Rise by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089755">In Roaring He Shall Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Attack, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sea Monsters, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Cryptids prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, ensemble, a kraken attacks Atlantis</i></p>
<p>In which Atlantis is almost out of time when a Kraken attacks the shield.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Roaring He Shall Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Please Be Advised:</b> There's some stuff that sounds like science in here, but trust me...no actual science is happening. ::grins::</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no-one’s fault.</p>
<p>They’d been trying to find out more about the sea that Atlantis called home. Sounding instruments, deep-sea drilling to extract cores from the sea floor, seismographs, sonar. They didn’t know what they’d disturb with their innocent explorations, but then, that was par for the course of life in Pegasus, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Shield down to forty percent,” Chuck called out from his workstation.</p>
<p>“I can see that!” Rodney snapped. “Peace, do you have anything yet?”</p>
<p><i>If I did I’d tell you</i>, was the terse reply over the earpiece.</p>
<p>“Well, speed it up, would you? We’re running out of time.” Rodney cut Peace off in mid-curse.</p>
<p>The giant tentacles that were curled around the shield were somehow slowly draining energy off it. Nothing they’d tried so far had gotten the thing to back off. Sheppard and Lorne were still monitoring from above in the jumpers. They’d fired drones at the thing, but the attack hadn’t seemed to bother it much at all and there was no sense wasting valuable resources.</p>
<p>“We need to start evacuations,” Woolsey said grimly. “Major Lorne, I need you to return to the city. I want you in charge of getting people safely to the Alpha site.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Roger that, sir.</i>
</p>
<p>“Chuck. Sound the alert.”</p>
<p>Rodney grimaced as the alarm started to sound. It was an indication of failure, and he refused to admit defeat. There had to be something. He was simultaneously checking the Ancient database, monitoring the city systems, and tracking Sheppard’s jumper.</p>
<p>“Dr. McKay.”</p>
<p>Rodney looked up, and there was Dr. Peace in the flesh. Which hopefully meant she had some news.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“I believe the creature to be an offshoot of electrogenic fish, like Astroscopus. Only instead of just producing electricity, it can also absorb it. I think it’s feeding off the energy of the shield.”</p>
<p>“That’s why the drones didn’t work. It absorbed the energy.” Rodney cursed. “Okay. So how do we stop this thing before it completely drains the shield and sinks the city? Zelenka?”</p>
<p>“Electric signal…Is unique?”</p>
<p>Dr. Peace shook her head. “The discharge frequencies of electrogenic fish can be the same. They’re able to reroute it when they get too close to each other.”</p>
<p>Rodney snapped his fingers. “Of course!”</p>
<p>“We match channel!” Zelenka said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Interfere with the pattern!”</p>
<p>“We’ll jam it!” Rodney and Zelenka said together.</p>
<p>“John, ready another drone but don’t fire until I tell you.”</p>
<p>
  <i>You better not be wasting my time, McKay.</i>
</p>
<p>“Just be ready.”</p>
<p>They used one of the airborne drones, which was able to get close enough to the creature’s tentacles to take the readings they needed. Once they had a lock on the frequency, they could make adjustments to the shield to match it.</p>
<p>“Shield at thirty percent!” Chuck announced.</p>
<p>Rodney just waved him off. He ignored everyone that was gathering in the Gate Room in preparation for evacuation, ignored the alarm, ignored everything but the task at hand.</p>
<p>
  <i>McKay.</i>
</p>
<p>“Shield at twenty-eight percent!”</p>
<p>
  <i>Any time now, Rodney.</i>
</p>
<p>“Shield at twenty-six percent!”</p>
<p>“Got it!” Zelenka said. </p>
<p>“Inputting the data,” Rodney replied. “Almost there. Almost there. Go!”</p>
<p>They sent the electrical feedback and the effect was immediate. The tentacles withdrew from the shield, waving around in the air.</p>
<p>“Sheppard, fire! Fire now!”</p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes were on the jumper, and the yellow-headed drone it released. With its electrical system short-circuited, the creature wasn’t able to drain the energy from the drone before it burrowed under its skin and detonated.</p>
<p>Chunks of tentacle and gelatinous goo spattered all over the shield.</p>
<p>“Turn that damn alarm off!” Rodney shouted at Chuck. “We don’t need to evacuate.”</p>
<p>“Do you think there could be more of them?” Woolsey asked.</p>
<p>Dr. Peace shrugged. “It’s hard to say. Something that size would need a very large feeding area, and we already have at least one pod of Flagisallus, which might be rivals for food sources. But where there’s one, there’s most likely others.”</p>
<p>It ceased to be a concern for Rodney. “We know how to stop them now. I want this information added to the Ancient database, and orange flag. Dr. Peace, nice work.”</p>
<p>He left the Gate Room and made it to the jumper bay in time to see John land. John was all smiles when he disembarked.</p>
<p>“Did you see that? I just blew up a kraken! So cool.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t…Never mind.” Rodney tugged him in for a kiss, grateful he hadn’t been swatted out of the sky by a giant tentacle.</p>
<p>
  <i>In roaring he shall rise and on the surface die.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> Title from the sonnet <a href="https://poets.org/poem/kraken">The Kraken</a> by Alfred Lord Tennyson.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>